Dark in the Light
by KuroiAzarashi
Summary: PG for pain, about when Lupin had to leave Hogwarts because his secret was let out. A group of terrorists want to exterminate werewolf kind. Will Lupin survive the deadly ordeal or will his entire species be wiped out for good before a cure can be found
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I have ever written for Harry Potter. I love the books and I love Lupin! He is so kawaii!

Well anyway, on with the story...

I do not own Harry Potter

Lupin sighed as he dragged his briefcase behind him heading for the train that would carry him away from some of the only friends he had ever known. The Dark Arts professor was apprehensive as he stepped onto the train; the conductor giving him dirty looks, stopping Lupin as he walked by.

"Werewolf scum!" He snarled. "The Ministry should blast your kind of the planet!" Lupin kept walking, pretending to ignore the words that had cut him so deeply, and sat in a compartment at the very end of the train.

"He's right you know." A voice in his mentality told him. "It's your fault Sirius is still a wanted fugitive, that Harry can't live with him."

"Stop it." Lupin snarled to himself. "I had no choice, the full moon..." he trailed off.

"If you had only taken the potion...you would have been harmless." Lupin contemplated these words for a moment, exhaustion from the transformation a night ago creeping up on him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness, ignoring the burning words of hate still fresh in his mind.

Or at least trying to.

"Fool." The conductor started the train and pulled out of the station. "Ministry should get rid of him, endangering all those people." He thought about it for a moment. "Maybe," he murmured. "Maybe, I can do it for them." Grinning maliciously he gripped his wand tightly, moving to the end of the train, and the sleeping Lupin.

He dreamed. Black shapes and shadows drifting across his mind, memories of a past that wouldn't let him be. He dreamed of the night he was bitten, a brave boy of only seven years. Walking in the woods alone on a full moon night, ignoring the risks and playing games with his shadow. Until another had joined him. A terrible pain gripped Lupin's body but it wasn't from his dream.

"Freak won't even know what hit him." The conductor raised his wand high over his head and muttered an unforgivable word. "_Crucio._" He sneered as the young professor writhed and gagged, his eyes opening. Eyes filled with pain and fear.

Pain. It coursed through his body like wildfire, cutting off his breath and making tears spring to his eyes. Lupin could feel his strength giving way and blackness coming up to greet him as he suppressed the bile rising in his throat.

"Why..." he gasped out, trying to overcome the urge to succumb to pleasant darkness.

"I'm going to rid the earth of you and the rest of your disgusting species. You don't even deserve to breathe my air." He leered as Lupin began to scream, searing pain threatening to overwhelm his rational mind, burning along every nerve, splitting his head and blazing through his body. With the last ounce of his strength he shouted a spell.

"Disapperate!" 

This was a bit short, so tell me if you want me to continue, bye Minna san!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, hope you like it.

I do not own Lupin, but I sorely wish I did...

A tall, slender witch of thirty swept into the large room filled with bubbling caldrons and mumbling wizards. Her plaited auburn hair fell to her waist and she toyed with the end of it behind her back in nervous anticipation.

"Do we have a serum yet?" Her brown eyes narrowed as she spoke to the head wizard in charge, a man of about thirty-five with short black hair and dark eyes.

"How did you manage to get enough money from the ministry to do this, _Badra_?" 

"Who says I got it from the ministry, _Terada_? Now, do we have a serum yet? Don't give me that look!" She shoved him playfully and he shoved back with a smile. 

"We might, but you know as well as anybody that we need a subject to test it on."

"Yeah, I know that's why I came here today. I think I may have found just the right one." She held up a newspaper clipping. "Now listen. Remus J. Lupin, former Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, recently disappeared after a report of an attack on the Hogwarts Express conductor. Lupin is a registered werewolf and must me dealt with using extreme measures. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this insane creature blah, blah, blah, it just goes on about his "trial" and so on and so forth." She tossed the clipping in the trash. "It's disgusting how werewolves are treated so badly. They have almost no rights at all." Terada agreed.

"I know," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but that's why we're here, to find an antidote and now, all we have to do is find our subject, Remus J. Lupin."

Lupin stumbled through downtown London. His vision was blurred and every time he took a step it sent fire coursing through his pain-racked body. Gripping his cloak around him, he shivered in the summer heat. His young face, marred with lines of pain, was set in a determined mask and he vowed that he would make it to safety when he heard a cackling laugh behind him.

"Oi! Boys over 'ere, I think we got ourselves a werewolf." Lupin froze and whipped around, fear showing evidently on his face.

"What, what do you want?" He reached slowly inside his cloak for his wand, curling his fingers around the reassuring piece of willow. A group of three brawny men were in front of him, wands raised and sadistic grins on their faces.

"There's a reward out for you, an' me an' me boys 'ere plan ter get it."

"What did I, I do?" Lupin was confused, how had he broken one of the rules he had carefully stored away in his head?" 

"Don' play dumb wit' us you scum, you attacked our friend on that bloody train."

"No, no, no I didn't attack anybody! I swear it!" Lupin took a shaky step backwards and found that another of the men had gotten behind him.

"Well wolfie, 's our word against yers and who'd believe a werewolf anyway?" The man behind him laughed and slung his arm around Lupin's neck, quickly cutting off the young Professor's air supply. Again Lupin disapperated and appeared about twenty steps away. Every nerve in his body screamed out in agony as he tripped and landed hard. 'Run, run, run, run!' his mind yelled at him. 'I'm trying!' he yelled back, getting to his feet and dashing away just as the three men began heading in his direction. Dodging and weaving through people and cars he was very grateful to the rush of adrenaline that kept his battered body moving.

"I think I lost them." Lupin panted as he collapsed in front of a white building, massaging his bruised throat. He felt sick, he was cold, his whole body ached and he felt that if he moved he would throw up. "What am I going to do?" He murmured as he buried his head in his hands, breath still coming in pants.

"Well," a soft voice said. "You could come with us." Lupin looked up and jumped to his feet, swaying as a wave of giddiness ran through his head.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled at the older woman in front of him. "I swear!" He began running again but only made it a few steps when he ran into Terada. "Leave me alone! Please!" Detouring around the older man Lupin dashed, adrenaline being the only thing keeping him going. 

"Wait! We don't want to hurt you; we're your friends!" The Dark Arts Professor lurched forward and fell unable to run anymore, immediately curling in on himself remembering the Cruciatus Curse on the train. Badra came forward and put a hand on his trembling shoulder, he jerked away from the slight touch.

"Blood?" The young witch rubbed the sticky substance between her fingers and wiped it on her robe. Lupin's wounds from the transformation had reopened with all the running and were now bleeding freely. "Remus? It's okay, we're are trying to help you."

"You are?" Lupin opened his eyes and tried to sit up, failing miserably.

"Yes, will you come with us?" The werewolf nodded slowly and she helped him up. He swayed badly as pain rushed up to meet him and would have fallen if Terada hadn't caught him.

"I've got him." He picked up the now unconscious professor. "He barely weighs what you do."

"He's ill, it's a good thing we found him before the faction did." Badra shuddered. "Do you know what they do to werewolves?" She asked as they went inside the white building.

"Yes, you've told me a million times."

He was warm. That was Lupin's first deduction. His next was that it still hurt to move. Ignoring it he sat up realizing that he was in a small room surrounded by blankets and pillows. A commodity that he had not enjoyed often.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry about you. You've been asleep for almost two weeks. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Miss?" 

"Just call me Badra. It's Arabian, means full moon." Lupin shivered at that thought.

"Well, I'd better be going Miss Badra, thank you again and sorry for causing you any trouble." He got out of the soft, warm bed and realized he was only wearing his underwear. A dark blush formed across his nose. "Um, do you think I could maybe have my robes back?" 

"Oh no, you're staying here, now get back into that bed Remus." She smiled and Lupin frowned at the scars covering his lithe frame. There was no way she could have missed them and she knew his name, did that mean she also knew...

"I'm a werewolf." He blurted out suddenly, expecting a painful response he flinched away. Badra didn't even blink.

"I know that Remus. That's why I want you to be in optimal condition when we try the serum on you."

"Serum?" Lupin asked as he got back under the warm covers, closing his eyes halfway.

"Yes, to see if our antidote for werewolves will work."

If anyone has any ideas as to how the story should continue please include them in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the story is winding down and here's the next part. Enjoy!

It was here. The night of the full moon had finally arrived and it was time for Badra and Terada to test their new serum. Lupin was nervous and sat on a metal table waiting for them to administer the supposed antidote.

"Now, we're not sure if this will work but I think you'll agree it is worth a try." Remus nodded thinking back to the risks that they had explained earlier. But they had saved him and they needed a test subject so he was willing to oblige. He felt sick, but pure wolf's bane could do that to you. They had to make sure that he would be safe.

"Are you nervous?" Terada asked, looking at his watch. Fourteen minutes until the full moon rose.

'Considering I could get stuck halfway through the transformation, yes.' Lupin thought, but said instead: "no, not really."

"Good. Then I'll give you the injection." The older man held up a syringe filled with a thick yellowish liquid and carefully injected it into Lupin's forearm.

"All right then, we'll observe you from here." Badra pointed to a room off to the left. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Two minutes now." Waving she stepped out of the room and shut the door as the tremors started. Body ridged and stiff the transformation began.

"Oh my..." Terada held his breath as a terrible scream ripped from Lupin's throat, bones reversing and righting themselves as the younger wizard tried to become wolf but failed and remained partially human. The rest of him shortly turned wolf but not after a few tense moments of howling and pain.

"It worked..." Badra exhaled, hands pressed against the glass partition, staring at the semiconscious and whimpering wolf. "But it was terrible." She threw open the door and knelt by the huge creature. "Oh Remus. I'm sorry...but we had no choice." Patting the furry head she sedated him all the way.

"Bad...ra?" Lupin tried to rotate his head but found he was strapped to the table he lay upon. 

"'Ello wolfie." Lupin's breath caught in his throat.

"No..." He whispered refusing to believe what was happening. "Badra? Terada?" 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I've been sold out!' The older witch stepped forward.

"We're all sorry Remus, but there was no other way. We needed money for funding our antidote project further and there was no other way.

"You tricked me." He struggled in his bonds but stopped when a huge hand hit him in the side of the head, stars exploding in front of his eyes. "You tricked me."

"Shaddup wolfie, yer dead anyway so why ya talkin'? You should be prayin'." 

"Stop it." Badra commanded. "Just get it over with." She looked down at Lupin's face. He looked much older then his twenty-nine years in the harsh lighting of the small room.

"I should have know better. Everyone I know ends up being a traitor. Why haven't I learned?" 

"Remus, I..."

"Just stop. I don't need your explanations. Just, just do it." he shut his eyes tight, waiting for the final blow, the axe that would take his head off.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." The man form before raised the axe and got ready for the downward swing. And then it was all over...

Next up, the conclusion. I hope you are all enjoying this story and don't forget the reviews. Flames are excepted with open arms. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter. Please enjoy it!

"Professor Lupin! Wake up, please wake up!" Lupin could feel somebody shaking his shoulder roughly to try and wake him. The young wizard slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha...Hermione? Harry?" He sat up and found that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"You were having a nightmare." Ron offered helpfully. "You've been out for a while." Lupin stared and then grasped at his neck.

"I'm, I'm not..." He trailed off and dropped his hands to grip at the bed sheets. "It was a dream, all a dream." He turned to the befuddled (fun word for the week ^-^) kids next to him. "How, did I get here?" He asked slowly.

"Hagrid found you in the Forbidden Forest. You were injured pretty badly." Harry explained quietly. "Everyone was really worried about you, except of course, Slytherin." 

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked anxiously, worry tingeing her voice.

"Yes Miss Granger, I'm fine. And Sirius?" His eyes widened in fear. "The dementors, they didn't..." Harry leaned in close.

"Hermione and I saved him. And Buckbeak too." Lupin grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then he's safe. But what of _Peter_?" Eyes narrowed to slits and grim frown replacing the earlier smile.

"He got away." Ron said angrily remembering how he had cared for Scabbers only to find he was harboring a murderer. Leaning back in the soft pillows the young professor closed his eyes halfway and let his sore body rest.

"No apology can erase what I've done but I am truly sorry that I put all of you in so much danger. I could have..." He bit his lip. "I can't let anyone else be subject to this curse. I'm sorry." The group shrugged.

"It's alright Professor, no hard feelings. It was an accident." Lupin didn't looked convinced with Hermione's answer. 

"It still should not have happened." He tried unsuccessfully to hold back a yawn.

"We'll go." Ron said. "You look like you could do with more sleep." The trio left as Lupin slipped to sleep.

Harry walked along the halls towards Professor Lupin's classroom. He would be leaving today and Harry wanted to say goodbye. With the door ajar the green-eyed boy could see Lupin packing odds and ends into his briefcase.

"I saw you coming." Lupin gave him a wry smile and held back the Marauders Map.

"I just saw Hagrid, he said you've resigned." Harry looked crestfallen. "It's not true, is it?" Lupin's smile disappeared.

"I'm afraid so Harry." He replied, handing him the map. "Any day now the owls will be arriving from the parents saying how they will not have a werewolf teaching their children." Sighing he smiled again. "And I completely agree, I could have bitten any of you. I can't risk that again."

"But you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we've ever had!" Lamented Harry. "You can't just go!" Lupin began packing again.

"Tell me about your Patronus." Harry talked for a few minutes about his adventures. "I'm not surprised, your father always did turn into a stag." He gave Harry the invisibility cloak. I believe you'll be needed this." Dumbledore looked in and told Lupin that a carriage was waiting for him. Other then looking a tad anxious Lupin nodded to Harry, smiled a wry smile and was gone.

I couldn't just kill him, I like him too much! ^_~ I hope you liked it and please review. My next Harry Potter story won't be mine, it will be my cousin's, she asked me to post it for her. Ja ne!


End file.
